Darkness Rises: Pre Hueco Mundo Arc
by XxArashixX
Summary: Darkness falls over Ichigo and Shinji as Hiyori disappears during Ichigo's Vizard training. An unkown enemy has materialized in a strange Shinigami who's abilities are unknown. Pre Hueco Mundo Arc. *R&R*
1. Introduction: A New Enemy Appears

**I do not own Bleach or any of the characters which Tite Kubo has created from that extraordinary mind his. I did however create a character which will appear further on in the story. Enjoy ^^ (P.S. First Bleach fanfic but not my first attempt at writing, hopefully my writing has matured much more since last time. No flames, please!!!!!!!! . R&R people)**

**The story takes place while Ichigo Kurosaki is training to better control his vizard powers with Shinji and the other vizards and is a bit of a...before entering Hueco Mundo type of story.**

**_(Italics Mean Thoughts)_**

* * *

There was a long silence as the spikey orange haired shinigami looked from corner to corner of the dark and somber looking wearhouse as he tried to feel out where the next strike was coming from. His dark brown eyes slowly scanned the room, hightening his senses to a fever pitch, trying not to get thrashed again by the onslaught of his opponent.

"You're looking a tad bit nervous Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo looked up instinctively to see a blonde man, his hair cropped short and wearing a black button up shirt, a white tie and trench coat and white jeans to match. He smiled at the orange haired shinigami as if to patronize him. "Never look away from a battle you fool" he said in an amused tone. Ichigo was suddenly brought back into reality by a kick that came at him from the side, hitting him square in the face and sending him crashing violentely through the unforgiving grey concrete wall into the next room.

"Smooth move dumbass!" shouted a little blonde girl wearing a white mask with a horn and diamonds around the forhead. The piercing yellow eyes eminating from the mask and the bared teeth made the girl look intimidating and yet childish as two yellow pig tails sprouted from both sides of the mask. "I think that fool is done for the day Shinji. Im getting tierd of bashing his face in anyways." declared the pig tailed girl as the mask slowly disintegrated, revealing her light brown eyes and single sharp tooth hanging from her mouth as she smiled. The girl floated down next to the blonde man and brushed off her red sweat suit.

"Nice job beating him up Hiyori" the girl smiled triumphantly as she looked up at Shinji Hirako.

"Im not...done yet" both of the vizards looked over to see a staggering Ichigo making his way out of the grey rubble. "We have to keep going...we dont have time for rest" he added, finally getting up on his feet.

"Rest or ill just end up killing you" Hiyori said, taking a seat next to Shinji with her legs crossed. "Besides, Lisa said she wouldnt let you borrow anymore porn if you didnt behave" she added with a smug grin.

"I do not ask her for porn!" screamed a suddenly flushed Ichigo "Im not as...perverted as the rest of you" he replied, faltering a bit as he finished his sentence.

"Dont be so stupid Kurosaki" Shinji interjected with an amused smile "We all know you ask Lisa for porn. We all do" The blonde vizard jumped off the platform he had been standing on and walked over to the orange haired shinigami. "Stop being a sore loser and lets get downstairs. Im sure no one wants to eat in the wearhouse and everyone else will be back with lunch any mintue now." Hirako helped the battered Ichigo walk toward the dark hole gaping on the floor as Hiyori jumped off of the platform and followed them. The dark path stretched far before them as the hole closed off the small amount of light coming in. They walked in silence, taking each step one at a time so as to not make Ichigo fall.

"This is taking too long" stated Ichigo in a annoyed tone "Cant we go any faster?"

"Stop trying to be cool" replied Hyori "Ill push ya down the staris if you complain again!" Ichigo was about to retaliate but stopped halfway as a huge tremor came crashing through the dark hallway. There was a sudden pressure that followed, making it almost impossible for Ichigo to move in his weakened state. The hallway continued to shake violently as the trio made their way down the stairs at a quicker pace. Hiyori made her way past Ichigo and Shinji and raced down the stairs leaving the two of them behind.

"Ill check it out" she called back before diappearing into the darkness. There was another wave of spiritual pressure that came from the end of the hallway but this time it was coming from the pig-tailed vizard.

"Damn it Ichigo!" Shinji cursed "Why do I have to stay stuck with you?" Ichigo glared, trying to move his legs at a quicker pace.

"Thats what you get for training me so hard...I didnt even get a break" muttered the orange haired shinigami under his breath.

"You said you wre fine!" retorted Shinji. He could feel Hyori's spiritual pressure getting closer as they descended the stairs.

"We're almost..." Shinji trailed off as he spoke, his eyes went wide and he turned to look at Ichigo. Ichigo could feel it too and gritted his teeth in response.

"Her pressure...it vanished" Ichigo said, taking his weight off of Hirako and breaking into sprint. The gateway into the underground battle field came closer into view until they were both past it. Before them was a vast clearing with a blue sky above them. There were a few cliffs surrounding the area and the environment seemed to stretch out for mile.  
They looked around and there was no sign of Hyori anywhere. They looked towards where the unknown spiritual pressure and followed it.

"Stay out of the fight" Shinji said, looking at Ichigo with a stern look no his face. "Ill kill you if you get in my way." Ichigo watched as Hirako ran beside him, a mix between determination, fury and anguish displayed on his expression. Thay both rounded a corner and in the distance they could see a dark figure standing near a black portal.

"_Who the hell is this guy...and how did he manage to open the garganta way out here_?" Shinji though as they approached the stranger. He was wearing a black long sleeved fitted shirt that displayed the thin but built features of his chest and jeans of the same color and style. His black hair spiked toward the back of his head and the darkness matched his emotionless black eyes. The most distinguishing feature however was the pure white sheeth that hung off of his back. Obviously the new comer was a shinigami or something close because of the presence of the Zanpakuto on his waist. Ichigo and Shinji slowed to a halt as they approached the unknown shinigami. The dark individual turned to face the duo with cold and unfeeling eyes. He stared the two down, assesing the situation over in his mind. The silence dragged on and the atmopshpere around the three was full of an uncomfortable tension.

"Who are you?" asked the mystery soul reaper, finally breaking the silence between him and the Vizards.

* * *

**There you have it. Please tell me what you think and please remember, no flaming meh!  
Its my first Bleach Fanfic and my second in total.**

**Who is this mystery shinigami? Why does Shinji like to cut his hair that way? Is orange really Ichigo's natural hair color? And what happened to Hiyori? All these questions will be answered on the next episode of...Dragonball Z...wait...wrong series.**

**(R&R Please)**


	2. Chapter 2

So, this is my second chapter. Please be nice, remember, no flaming but constructive critisism is fine. R&R! ^^

__________________________________________________________________

Last Chapter:  
"Who the hell is this guy...and how did he manage to open the garganta way out here?" Shinji though as they approached the stranger. He was wearing a black long sleeved fitted shirt that displayed the thin but built features of his chest and jeans of the same color and style. His black hair spiked toward the back of his head and the darkness matched his emotionless black eyes. The most distinguishing feature however was the pure white sheeth that hung off of his back. Obviously the new comer was a shinigami or something close because of the presence of the Zanpakuto on his waist. Ichigo and Shinji slowed to a halt as they approached the unknown shinigami. The dark individual turned to face the duo with cold and unfeeling eyes. He stared the two down, assesing the situation over in his mind. The silence dragged on and the atmopshpere around the three was full of an uncomfortable tension.

"Who are you?" asked the mystery soul reaper, finally breaking the silence between him and the Vizards.

_________________________________________________________________________

The Air was still around the three individuals. There was no wind blowing and the suspense was dreadful to those involved in the situation. Shunji finallty stepped foreward, keeping his brown eyes intent on the intruder.

"Where is she?" he questioned, an intimidating edge to his voice. "What did you do with Hiyori?" The mystery shinigami stared at the blonde vizard, his eyes calm and emotionless.

"I have no idea who you are talking about" he finally stated after a moment of silence.

"You lie!" Shinji accused, his temper beginning to get the best of him. "Her spiritual pressure would have been felt by anyone in this area! tell me where she is before I"

"Before you what? Kill me?" the stranger interjected. "I'd like to see you try" he added, a small smile spreading across his features. He stared Hirako down, eyeing his zanpakuto with interest.

"I have done nothing wrong. I meerley stepped through the garganta just as you two showed up." explained the black haired shinigami. "I have no intentions of fighting at the moment." The stranger turned, his back now facing Ichigo and Shinji. The duo of Vizards stared at the newcomer, not sure on what to say or do. The dark cloaked shinigami stepped through the pitch black portal and disappeared into the abyss.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ichigo suddenly screamed, pulling Shjinji by his tie and pulling him forcefully into the black hole before them. The blonde Vizard tried to protest but the tie was wrapped tightly around his neck, cutting off his air supply. Ichigo looked back at him, his eyes going wide as he saw Hirako's blue face before him.

"What the hell!" he screamed, trying to undo the black tie. "Stop fooling around!" he added, his vein popping out on his forehead. Ichigo finally undid the tie and watched as his companion fell to the ground.

"Damn it! Now I have to..." Ichigo stopped cold as realization spread across his features. He made a disgusted face and sighed. He leaned over Shinji's motionless form, letting his face hover over the blonde Vizard. Ichigo swallowed as he slowly and hesitantly closed the distance between him and his partner. Hirako slowly opened his eyes, as his vison focused he could just make out Ichigo's hovering form above him, his face too close to his lips for comfort. There was an akward moment of silence as the two stared into eachother's eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!" Shinji screamed, his fist connecting with Ichigo's face, throwing the orange haired shinigami off of him.

"What the hell was that for!?" Kurosaki replied, holding his head in pain.

"You tried to kiss me you sick bastard!"

"Im sorry for trying to bring you back to life then! Next time ill just let you suffocate to death then!" There was sudden silence from the two as the gateway before them slowly began to close. The looked at eachother, suddenly serious and nodded. They turned toward the black path ahead of them and started off in a sprint.

"We better hope the end of this thing dosent close in on us..." Ichigo thought, a single drop of sweat falling from his forehead and onto the dark floor below. The path seemed to stretch out for miles before them, they quickened their pace, trying to find the exit before time expired.

"I can see it! Just up ahead!" Shinji called out as he noticed the faint light ahead. The portal was closing, the gaping hole was slowly beginning to close on them as they rushed against the very opposition of time.

"Get ready to jump through!" Ichigo called back. Both Vizards took a pouncing position, getting ready to fly through the diminishing portal.

"Jump!" Shinji screamed, being the first to spring forth. Ichigo followed, the garganta was big enough for them to both squeeze through. There was a sudden flash of light as they crossed the dark portal, it took time for their eyes to adjust to the new scenery.

"Where the hell are we?" they both asked, surprised by what they saw before them. There was a vast lanscape of clouds before them, crimson red clouds that covered the very floor they walked on. The sky was a matching crimson red that seemed to stretch out for miles above them. There were far off black shadows in the distance but the dark surrounding made it hard for the duo to make anything out of them.

"Looks...deserted" Shinji commented, walking in a random direction with Ichigo close behind him. "Think you have the strength to fight?" Hirako asked, looking back at his orange haired companion.

"Of course. My reishi has been slowly restoring itself and our new surroundings are speeding up the process." he replied with a smug grin.

"I can feel it too. The reishi in this area is much more abundant than the one in the human world." They walked in silence, neither one saying a word. Ichigo suddenly stopped deadin his tracks, he looked behind him, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Shinji" he called, looking back at the named vizard.

"I know" he replied, his face emotionless. There was a sudden wave of spiritual pressure that washed over the landscape making it hard for either of them to move. There was a sudden flash before the two as the same individual from before appeared before them, his eyes cold and intent on them.

"I thought I left my part in this clear. I dont have the child" he stated, pulling his zanpakuto from its snow white sheeth. It glistened red as he pulled it out, his hand firmly over the pure black hilt.

"Now you've sealed your own fates by entering this land" he added, his black hair swaying a bit from the sudden breeze.

"Ill take care of this Ichigo" Shinji said, pulling out hi zanpakuto as well. He took a defensive stance as he stared down his opponent. Ichigo was about to protest but was stopped by a glare from his comrade. He nooded in agreement and took a few steps back, letting Hirako take care of the situation.

"Looks like ill finally get a decent fight this time" Shinji said, his voice eager. Both the stranger and vizard suddenly diappeared. There was a loud clashing noise between the steel of both their zanpakuto as the first strike was made.

"You're better than expected. I can feel the power behind your strike...its impressive." Hirako commented, his tone calm and even. His opponent appeared behind Shinji, and took a swift swing at him. The blonde Vizard easily dodged the attack by side stepping and reacted with a swift strike of his own. There was another clash as the mystery shinigami blocked the attack with his own katana. A struggled insued between the two, both trying to overpower the other.

"You're holding back" the black haired individual commented as he pushed Hirako back with ease, sedning him skidding across the air. Shinji smiled, he looked at his opponent, staring his brown eyes into the pure black ones of his opponent.

"You know, you really shouldnt try to bring out the best in me. You might regret it" he replied, his tone emotionless as he spoke. "For you however...I might just make an exception." With that said, Shinji raised his right hand and set it over his forehead. There was a sudden wave of spiritual pressure that followed as Shinji's form began to glow a bright red. His hand was in a position that made it seem as though he was trying to bear claws and the wind picked up in response to his energy.

"Game over" he said, bringing his hand down his face, a white mask materializing as his palm brushed down his face. The mask had flowing strands of white behind it and on its chin. It had ridges all across its surface and it's teeth were beared. His black eyes with yellow irisis made him look intimidating and almost like an egyptian pharaoh. Despite the sudden surge of power eminating from Shinji, the mystery Shinigami kept composure, his eyes as cold and emotionless as before the transformation.

"Tell me your name" Hirako called out "I want to know the name of the one im about to slay." The stranger smiled slightly before answering.

"My name is Hiroshi Ikeda" he replied, a bit of eagernes in his voice. He sighed, almost as if in defeat and raised his right hand in the same manner as Shinji had before him.

"I suppose I must" he said, his face going emotionless once again. There was a sudden surge of spiritual pressure just as it had occured with Shinji. Hiroshi's frame began emitting a black light as the earth shook violently below him.

"Shit...it cant be" Hirako thought as he watched in shock at the transformation of his enemy. "Who the hell is this guy!?"

_________________________________________________________________________

Well, there you have it, My second chapter. R&R people and leave any comments (no flames!) or questions you might have.

Thanks for reading! =3 


End file.
